


不要说话

by kanwoyingeshen



Category: bnior - Fandom, 隐身
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanwoyingeshen/pseuds/kanwoyingeshen





	不要说话

1.

“昨晚…我喝醉了。”

林在范看着盘子里的煎鸡蛋，筷子却不知道往哪里戳，说的话像随意吐出来一样，像是自言自语又期盼着对面的人能给出自己想要的回应。朴珍荣叼着煎鸡蛋咬了一口，换了个方向把蛋白都吃进嘴里。如果林在范是想陈述一个事实的话，他觉得他自己要比醉酒的当事人更清楚的，如果是想为昨天的越界解释的话，也太没有诚意了。

林在范喝酒不断片这很正常，可现在餐桌上的过分静谧却太反常，朴珍荣把孤零零的蛋黄留在盘底的时候，林在范还是没再开口。朴珍荣也不等，就把林在范那份没动过的早餐都一起倒进了垃圾桶。  
“我有点事要出门。”

朴珍荣从厨房出来拿了纸巾擦手，客厅沙发上的男人却没有反应，等林在范回过神来才发现朴珍荣是在下逐客令。醉酒留了一宿，招待了早餐过后却没有要离开的意思，自己好像一直都在做越界的事情。

“你要去哪？呃不是…那我先走了…”

大门被带上的时候朴珍荣攥着手里湿凉的纸巾脱力靠在沙发上，这算什么，自己又算什么。

 

2.

分散注意力并不是一件难事，把那个人暂时移除出自己的世界就好办很多，好在林在范也默契的没有联系。朴珍荣下班去了趟超市，他习惯用食物填满冰箱，某人跟他说过，慰藉不了心灵的话，至少不能让胃委屈。

出了电梯在走廊拐角处就看到立了个人，在声控灯的投射下，影子倒还显出了几分落寞。朴珍荣顿了顿，那人就抬起头来，朴珍荣看了眼林在范手里的蛋糕，在心里埋怨自己分散注意力都分散到外太空去了。

朴珍荣往冰箱里填东西，收拾好了却还看到林在范呆站在客厅里，一脸复杂的表情。像是下定了决心，朴珍荣叹了口气，接过林在范手里的蛋糕放在桌上。

“给我过生日你拉着个脸干嘛？”

有些东西不是争取了就有用的，何况朴珍荣就没想过要去争取。如果意外能给彼此制造一个机会的话也许是幸运的，可偏偏他们认识了这么多年，在爱这件事情上最没有默契。朴珍荣永远都在自己的圈子里踱步，谁知道林在范也不曾踏出自己的圈子一步，两个圈子的交汇区里，除了那一晚，连一点越界都不存在。

朴珍荣象征性的点了根蜡烛，林在范还是把灯灭了，准备吹灭又被林在范拦下来。

“还没许愿。”

“今年不许了。”

我太贪心了，每次许的愿都不会实现。

唯一的烛光被吹灭的时候，朴珍荣在黑暗里看见林在范隔着飘散的几缕白烟看着自己，朴珍荣突然想起那晚林在范把自己抵在门板上强吻，就在这间房子，像现在一样的黑暗。朴珍荣移开目光想站起来开灯，却被林在范一把抓住了手腕。

“什么也别说。”朴珍荣说。

林在范在暗默中低下头来，可我想说的话太多了，从你说我们做朋友开始。我曾经无数次问自己是不是爱一个人要先学会放弃，可我都不曾向你表达过爱意，我连责问自己的资格都没有。我胆小到只能借着醉酒粗鲁的表现我的迫切，但其实那一刻我比谁都紧张，我的大脑根本不被酒精支配，但他好像也不听我的话，我想我藏起来的秘密终于能有对你宣泄的出口。

林在范松了手，他想他也该松手了。骤亮的灯光刺得眼睛生疼，林在范再睁眼时，朴珍荣还是他，一如从前的平静。

“以后不要买奶油蛋糕了。”

“你不是最喜欢…”

“腻了。”

朴珍荣沿着中间切了两刀，舔干净手指沾上的奶油算是结束了这个生日。朴珍荣不由的想到以后自己的生日都能联想到这一天，觉得林在范还是太残忍了一些，但这些好像比起无尽纠缠要来的好一些。就都在今天结束吧，如果你都不曾想抱住我的话。

 

3.

“我们一定要这样吗？”

林在范那晚的鲁莽是给自己找的借口，但是现在的局面根本不是他想要的结果，朴珍荣用他最擅长的冷静在对待他，但他知道，朴珍荣在将他越推越远，推离出他坚守多年的圈子，在久而久之的冷淡中给他俩画上完结的标志。

“我们好像从来都没有正视过彼此。”

如何正视，我的爱衣不蔽体，但是我将它连同自己都束缚得无法呼吸藏进深处，当你望向我时，我也曾想过撕扯开包裹的绷带，可是我怕，我怕我血淋淋的心落得任人践踏的下场。

“珍荣…”

“我去年的愿望你愿意帮我实现吗？”

“什么？”

“现在亲我。”

朴珍荣闭了眼，睫毛微颤，他还没有想好等一下要怎么解释这个“玩笑”，他把这个难题交给了林在范，他连望向林在范的勇气都没有。在沉默等待里，朴珍荣用一颗颗石头垒起的围墙破碎散落了，他听到林在范叫他睁开眼来，看，我说过生日愿望都不会实现的。

朴珍荣克制住落泪的冲动，眼前的林在范连位置都没有变，他看见林在范凑近了他，那一刻朴珍荣下意识的想后退，被林在范搂住腰拉向自己，嘴里仅剩的一点奶油味被勾走了，朴珍荣第一次知道接吻可以这么让人想哭。

“生日快乐。”

以后的每一个生日都会想起这个吻，奶油也太甜了。

 

完。


End file.
